


Apex Valentines Day

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Licking, Presents, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: Valentines day. A day celebrated by all the legends on the ship. Well, except revenant and loba. They don't believe in the holiday. However this year, revenant wants to do something different for the woman he has feelings for
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 5





	Apex Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who doesn't like valentines day myself so I'm not sure how well this will properly go, but I hope you all enjoy it. It does also get sexual towards the end, but it's not that much don't worry!

Ah valentines day. A holiday all about love to your partner. Everyone in the games love this day. Well, except revenant and loba. They infact despise the holiday due to previous events that have happened on this day, and promised that they wouldn't get each other anything. But if anyone knows revenant, it's that he doesn't know sometimes how to keep a promise.

So he devises a plan. He calls upon the other legends to call down loba and distract her, while he goes up into their room and prepares it. At first they all laugh, because they couldn't ever think of revenant, a murderbot, to be able to pull something like this off, but he assured them that he had something special in mind just for her. And with that, the other legends agreed to help him, and went upstairs to wake up loba andrade.

Loba had been woken up by the excess amount of knocking on her door, which slightly angered her because she expected revenant to have sorted it for her. But as she turns around to try and place her arm around him for comfort, it fell flat on the empty bed. Loba blinked, before sighing at the sight of her lover not being next to her, so she ended up having to answer the door herself. She didn't even try to make herself look good, but everyone knew how great she looked when she opened the door. Her hair curled down to her hips, her skin glowed in the light, and her gorgeous brown eyes could melt anything that they laid eyes on. The legends greeted her with smiles, much to the dismay of loba, who despises this holiday, but before she could slam the door shut on them all, they whisked her away down to the lobby, which allowed revenant to sneak inside while the others hurried her away.

The legends knew that they wouldn't be able to keep loba down here for long. She'll attempt to kill them all just for getting her to leave her comfy silk bedding. So they hoped revenant would be quick in doing whatever he wanted to do in their room before she ultimately went back upstairs.

"You do know I hate this day right? All I want to do is spend this day in bed with a certain missing simulacrum. Speaking of which...where is revenant"

The legends look amongst themselves, with noone knowing what to say because they didn't want to give away what he was actually doing. Before mirage tried to chime in with "oh the er..the murderbot? Well he's actually up in-" but he was cut off by bloodhound who held his mouth shut. But now loba knew something was up. "If one of you don't tell me where the demonio is I won't be scared to kick out every last tooth in your mouth." The other legends eventually sigh, telling her that they were tasked by revenant to distract her so he could plan something special in their room for her. Loba scoffed, knowing revenant wasn't capable of being romantic, before thanking the legends for wasting her time, and making her way back upstairs.

Loba stands outside her door, reading a note that says "close your eyes" which she obliges to, sighing as she does so before swinging open her door

"Demonio I swear to god if you have done anything today I will not be happy with you. All I wanted was to have a calm and relaxed day with you so if I can't have that then I swear demonio I-" Revenant chuckles as he stands behind loba and guides her towards the bed, where he sits her down before standing away from her. "Now open your eyes" She does just that, opening her eyes before gasping softly at the surroundings. The floor was covered in rose petals, candles lit th dim room, but the greatest sight of all, was revenant stood infront of her with chocolates and flowers "surprise! I know we don't like this holiday, but I wanted to try it one time just to see how it was like."

Loba stands off the bed and stares at him, and at first revenant thinks that she is going to go ballistic at him, and he prepared himself for the onslaught. So it surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "So...you like what I've done?"

She chuckles as she moves slightly away from him "surprisingly yes. But we're never doing this again. Because while I love you, I hate this holiday"

"Deal" as he smiles down at her, placing the flowers and chocolates on a table nearby and picking up the woman of his dreams, holding her into a kiss as he moves her towards the bed. He lays the woman down on the bed, who beckons him closer, but he denies her at first, before bringing over melted chocolate and strawberries for her. "Oh? Demonio I didn't know you could be this romantic" Revenant chuckles as he straddles loba, dipping a strawberry in chocolate before teasingly running it against her lips. Loba looks up and smirks, before slowly sucking the strawberry in her mouth with a wink, still leaving the chocolate on her lips. Revenant smiles as he moves his head closer to her, licking away the chocolate with a smirk, before loba pulls him down, taking his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. Revenant let's out a muffled moan in her mouth before pulling himself away. "Looks like you're ready for your second present then babe" loba bites her lips and looks at him with needy eyes, before letting out a soft moan as revenant kisses his way down onto her neck, sucking on it slightly. Revenant looks up at her and smirks, running his fingers slowly down her thigh as he kisses his way down her torso, before reaching her entrance.

"You ready babe?" As loba nods down at him, biting her knuckle. He smiles up at her before slowly removing her knickers, revealing lobas naked entrance to him. He chuckles, kissing around it at first, before sticking his tongue in slowly, causing lobas back to arch off the bed. Revenant smiles at the sight, opting for long licks inside of her folds, steadying himself by gripping at her chest. Loba tries her hardest to hold in her moans, but with every lick from his warm simulacrum tongue, it gets her closer and closer to the edge of cumming, as she eventually let's out a long and drawn out moan for him. Sure everyone in the ship might of heard it, but that didn't matter to her at this point. All that mattered to her is revenant showing her love that she so desperately desired. And that's the only thing that she wanted this valentines day. She cupped his cheek lovingly before she felt her hips start to buck "R-rev! I'm..close" she whimpers out, as Revenant smirks and moves his tongue away, laying himself back next to loba, but keeping one of his hands down at her pussy as the other grabbed around her waist. Loba smiled as she pressed desperate kissing on revenants chin and lips before almost practically screaming as she came all over revenants fingers, her legs uncontrollably shaking.

Revenant smiles down at the beautiful woman, kissing back along her neck softly while connecting their hands, squeezing slightly. Loba smiles up softly at revenant, trying to catch her breath "I..love you...so much". He pulls her in for a hug, which instantly relaxes her body in his hold. "I love you too loba". The two exchnage kisses before snuggling up together in bed, with loba resting her head on revenants chest as she lovingly strokes his cheek. And while she knows how much this holiday is awful for both of them, maybe revenant has made her change her mind on it. Only slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the valentine ideas included in this was inspired by Tomek_NB on twitter who was talking about valentines day between revenant and loba, so I had to try and incorporate some of those ideas so follow them if you have twitter! Because while I love lobarev, I don't think I know anyone who can talk about lobarev better!


End file.
